


Don't Answer the Door to Strange Men

by beren



Category: Speed Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before training begins everyone is in a hotel for a pow-wow and most of the team end up in Apolo's hotel room for a final blow out before diets and regime start. After he answers the door to a stranger, things get a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Answer the Door to Strange Men

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [pairing: is - apolo ohno/j r celski](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20apolo%20ohno/j%20r%20celski), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
  
**Merry Month of Masturbation – Day 21**  
[My MMOM Master List 2010](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/594488.html)  


It kind of happened by accident. Training was starting in a few days and the powers that be had decided all the short track skaters needed a pow-wow, so they had cordially invited them all to a hotel. Of course, by invited they had meant turn up or else, but it was a nice hotel. Apolo still hadn't announced his decision about whether he was going to be training or if he was taking a year off or if he was officially retiring, so the powers that be had spent most of the day grilling him. He'd actually made up his mind, but he wanted them to sweat until the last moment.

Being the most famous member of the team, he had the biggest suite and that had meant some of the others had come to hang out. This had then turned into an impromptu blow out where they invited everyone, ordered pizza, beer and sodas (Apolo was pretending he hadn't noticed the ones under 21 not going for the sodas). There were people and really unhealthy food all over his room, but Apolo had to admit it was fun. If nothing else, they could call it team bonding and claim it was a deliberate attempt to make them the best cohesive unit on the circuit.

When Apolo had told J.R. that, his young friend had snorted beer down his nose as he laughed and had made it worth all the effort of thinking it up.

The knock on the door dragged Apolo away from where he had been listening to J.R. and Simon attempt to out do each other with ridiculous stories about girls. The door was round a little corner, so no one would be able to see into the room, which was good. He really didn't want to have to explain the people everywhere and he hoped that if there was a problem, his face at the door might put a stop to it; there were some advantages to being well known. When he opened the door he was confronted by a willowy young man with white, silver blond hair that fell all the way to his waist. He had piercing blue eyes, but features that were almost Asian and his clothes were somewhat outlandish.

"Hi," Apolo greeted politely, "can I help you."

The young man smiled at him in a rather unsettling way.

"You'll do perfectly," was what the stranger said and then, before Apolo could move back, put out a hand and touched his neck.

There was a rushing feeling and the man went from perfectly solid to see through, sliding forward and slamming into him and vanishing. His brain screamed 'what the hell' and then went blank.

"Hey, Apolo!"

He blinked and shook his head and looked at J.R. who was grinning at him.

"What?" he asked, having totally missed part of the conversation.

His head felt a little funny, so he put the beer he was holding down on the bedside table.

"Who was at the door?" J.R. asked. "Are we in trouble?"

It took Apolo a moment to remember the reason he was standing up and he decided firmly he was not drinking any more if he was feeling this muzzy early on.

"No one," he said, not actually being able to remember what he had just done, "must have been an idiot playing games."

He'd managed to get back from the door into the room without taking any notice of it whatsoever; clearly he needed sleep.

"Then sit down and stop looking like a book end," J.R. complained in a good natured way and grabbed his arm to pull him down.

For some reason where J.R. touched him felt a little warm, but he did as he was asked and sat back down on the edge of the bed. He liked the warm feeling and he moved a little closer, hoping J.R. would not notice.

For a while everything went on as normal; there was talking, laughing and general having fun. Then, however, there was a wolf whistle and Apolo looked over to see Aly Dudek making out with Travis and not just a little making out either; there were hands under clothes. Stranger was the fact that the couple didn't appear to even care that they were being watched, totally ignoring the comments that came from some of the rest of the team.

"God, that's hot," was Simon's comment on it and Apolo had to admit, the way the pair were going at it was kind of a turn on.

When one of the other girls crawled over to join in, Apolo decided something very weird was going on, but he felt something inside him spike and for a while his brain just shut off. When it finally flicked back on, J.R. was kneeling in front of him and looking him in the eye very worriedly.

"Apolo, are you okay?" J.R. asked, holding him by the shoulders.

"Um," he said; he really felt very warm and his brain was not functioning properly, in fact, all he seemed to be able to concentrate on was J.R..

Out of the corner of his eye he could see two of the girls had decided to compete with the three who were going at it in the corner, but that didn't really seem to matter with J.R. this close.

"Something's not right," he managed to say, eyes roaming all over J.R. and taking in everything he could see.

It was like that little thing he had had for J.R for longer than he cared to admit was suddenly not so little and really very important and, god, he wanted to kiss J.R. so badly.

"Yeah," J.R. replied, not looking away from him at all, "I noticed. U.S.T. explosion."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Simon suddenly announced, sounding a little desperate and Apolo pretended he didn't notice Jordan following.

It was as if they had been dosed with something; all of them, and Apolo tried to think, he really did, but his higher brain was failing him. His will power just cracked and he grabbed J.R. around the head and dragged him in for a kiss, flipping them and rolling on top so he had J.R. pinned to the bed. He knew, deep down, that he shouldn't be doing it, that something was very wrong, but most of him didn't care and, well, it could have been worse; J.R. could have not been kissing back.

"Oh god, Apolo," J.R. panted between kisses and his hands seemed to be everywhere.

There seemed to be far too many layers of clothing between them and at that moment the only really important thing seemed to be getting them off without interrupting the kissing. The fact that the whole short track Olympic team, plus some, were in his room and could be watching was irrelevant. In a joint effort they managed to get J.R.'s t-shirt off first, since it was easier than Apolo's real shirt that had buttons and stuff and then Apolo was distracted by the expanse of chest that was revealed and that tattoo. That tattoo just blew his mind; he had been having fantasies about it since the first time he had seen it and he just had to use his tongue.

"Fuck," was J.R.'s response as Apolo traced it with his tongue and swiped the nearby nipple for good measure.

He had been dying to do that for months and his dick was throbbing in his pants now that he was finally able to. J.R. had been forbidden fruit for so long, first because of his age and then because, well, he was J.R. and Apolo did not want to wreck the friendship they had. If the tent in J.R.'s pants was anything to go by, though, J.R. had been holding out too.

J.R. let him play for a while longer, but then grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"Shirt, off, now," J.R. said very insistently.

The look in J.R.'s eyes just dared him to argue and he considered it for a few moments and then decided that skin on skin would be better anyway. Some scrabbling and two popped buttons later, his shirt was hanging over the bedside table where he had thrown it and he and J.R. were back to kissing, with much more flesh in contract this time. He felt like he was on fire, but it was a hell of a good fire.

Growing bolder by the moment, he reached down to cup J.R. through his jeans and elicited the most wonderful moan from the younger man. If he had been in his right mind he probably would have been worried that he was going too far too fast, but he squeezed gently and tried to make J.R. moan again, because it was just so good.

"More," J.R. said desperately and began frantically fighting with his jeans to try and get them off.

They weren't Olympics athletes for nothing and J.R. lifted his hips, Apolo half lying on them and all, to push his jeans down and kick them off, clearly not caring at all where they landed. Apolo didn't give a shit either, because now he had J.R. under his hand with nothing more than thin jersey between them. J.R.'s hands were back on him now and they were kissing again, but Apolo knew what he wanted more and, after fondling J.R. for a while through J.R.'s boxers, he slipped his hand inside and finally reached what he really wanted.

J.R. made a tiny keening noise in the back of his throat, clearly so strung out he was incapable of being remotely coherent and Apolo fisted his cock, wanting to drive him completely insane. He had seen that expression on J.R.'s face once several years previously, not that J.R. knew, when they had both been at training camp and he had caught J.R. in the showers. J.R. hadn't noticed him then, but he wanted J.R. to notice him now.

He kissed J.R. hard and deep, almost sucking the breath from the younger man while he played with J.R.'s cock. He wasn't using any finesse, he didn't need to; J.R. was so far gone that he probably wouldn't have noticed; he'd save finesse for next time as he drove J.R. on, wanting so much to see the younger man come undone. It didn't take long, after all J.R. was still a teenager and they weren't renowned for their staying power, more for their ability to go again and again and again.

When J.R. ripped his lips away from Apolo's and bucked into his hand, crying out loudly, it was everything Apolo could have wanted. At that moment J.R. was the epitome of sinful and Apolo's nerves sang in response. He drank down the sight, feeling the excitement running through his body and all he could think was that he wanted more.

For a while they just lay there, J.R. breathing hard and recovering while Apolo enjoyed the view. He only withdrew his hand from J.R.'s boxers when J.R. finally opened his eyes and then with a smile he undid and shucked off his own pants. As J.R.'s eyes ran over him, alighting on his obvious erection inside his underwear, J.R. licked his lips and Apolo knew there was far more fun to be had yet.

Apolo had no idea how much later is was when he felt a pain growing in his chest, but he had J.R. had done just about everything except had full on sex and he was finally beginning to feel sated. The moans and other noises coming from the rest of the room had begun to quieten down as well and Apolo was beginning to feel a little sleepy. The only thing marring the situation was the pain and he rolled onto his back as it began to grow; it felt like he was having a heart attack or something.

"Apolo?" J.R. asked worriedly as he clutched his chest.

It started as an ache, but then it exploded and he reared off the bed, back arching as his whole body seemed to spasm. Light erupted from his chest, flowing out of him and coalescing beside the bed into a pillar that slowly formed into a man. It left him gasping and staring at the stranger, and then he remembered going to the door.

"I love athletes," the creature said and smiled, "so much stamina."

And then, whatever it was, turned and walked out, leaving Apolo feeling exhausted and confused.

"What the fuck?" J.R. said quietly and when Apolo turned to look at his friend, reality hit him firmly between the eyes.

J.R. was very naked and very beautiful and the fact that they had all but had full on sex echoed through Apolo's head like a clanging bell.

"My head hurts," someone else said in the room and Simon chose that moment to fall out of the bathroom.

His clothes were torn and Jordan was in a similar state when he appeared a second later.

"What the fuck just happened?" Travis asked very loudly and Apolo couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

"That was not a man," one of the women said, Apolo was too busy trying not to freak out to work out who.

"That was a demon," he said, since he was coming up with nothing else.

His dad used to tell him Japanese folk tales about the Yokai, demon who walked the earth and used humans for their fun. In those stories there was always a strong hero to defeat the Yokai, but not it seemed in reality.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, sitting up and trying to pretend he wasn't very aware that he was naked.

An ethereal laugh greeted that question.

"No one did anything they didn't want to," the voice of the demon floated around the room. "Humans, such repressed creatures."

Then it laughed again and seemed to be gone.

Now everyone was looking at everyone else with guilty eyes.

"Fuck it!" J.R. said as the awkward silence continued and then, much to Apolo's shock, grabbed him and kissed him before stalking off the bed towards the bathroom, picking up his jeans on the way. "Don't know about the rest of you, but I had fun."

After having dropped that bombshell, J.R. ejected Simon and Jordan from the bathroom doorway and shut himself in. The sound of the sink started a few seconds later.

"Um," Travis said breaking the silence that descended after that, "maybe we should, um, deal with this on an individual basis?"

"Good plan," Aly agreed, looking a little relieved.

"No one is ever going to believe in demons," Simon added hesitantly.

"Then no one ever tells anyone about this," Apolo decided firmly, grabbing his discarded shirt and laying it across his lap. "No way is a team orgy being front page news. What happened here, stays here. I don't care what anyone wants to do afterwards, but no one, and I repeat, no one breathes a word."

Everyone looked at everyone else and they all came to silent agreement.

"Has anyone seen my pants?" Travis asked rather plaintively.

Half an hour later everyone had gone back to their own rooms, some having borrowed items of clothing because theirs were wrecked, except for J.R. who was sitting on the end of Apolo's bed still only in his jeans. Apolo had pulled on a pair of sweat pants that he'd brought to use in the gym and a t-shirt and now that everyone else had left he had to face J.R.. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you wanna forget this ever happened," J.R. asked, pausing and looking him directly in the eye and Apolo felt his heart constrict just a little, "or do you want to give it a try?"

The way his heart released again at those words told him everything he needed to know really. Walking over, he sat down next to J.R. and then very gently lent in and pecked J.R. on the lips.

"I think," he said feeling incredibly unsure, but following his heart for once, "I'd like to give it a try."

The smile that came from J.R. was worth the whole heap of problems that were already trying to make themselves known in the back of his head. This was not going to be easy, but, instead of thinking about consequences, he leant back in and stole a longer kiss; he was going to enjoy this for as long as J.R. would let him.

**The End**


End file.
